


The Premiere

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Ruby, F/F, Femslash, Protective Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle wins a contest to go to a movie premiere and is drawn to the bartender at the after party. Originally posted on FFN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Premiere

Walking down the red carpet, Belle felt out of place. Despite the multitude of camera flashes, she was not a star. She had simply entered a contest, and her essay had won her tickets to the world premiere of the adaptation of her favorite book. The book had featured daring sword fights and passionate romance. Belle could only hope that the movie would live up to the worn book on her shelf.

Belle walked down the carpet, glad that she wasn't famous enough for the reporters' questions. She was able to make it into the theater without tripping on her yellow dress. Just as she reached the door, the film's stars, Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan, stepped onto the carpet and were greeted with the camera flashes and questions from the reporters, as well as the cheers of onlookers who were watching from across the street of Hollywood Boulevard.

The theater inside was grand and massive, definitely fitting for the premiere. The security guard, a blonde woman, moved a wand over her body and a short man with a grumpy scowl on his face led her to her seat near the back of the theater.

As she sat down in her seat, Belle took the moment to people watch. Many of the people there seemed to be talking on their phones, probably executives making deals for their next projects. A couple of actors came in as well. The stars had finally made their way into the theater, as well as a handsome man that Belle recognized as the actor playing the villain. A crowd of girls surrounded him, and the man seemed to love the attention. He noticed Belle and gave her a suggestive wink, but Belle simply smiled politely in return.

Soon the theater was packed and a pretty latina woman stood up and introduced herself as Regina Mills, the director of the film. She said a few words of introduction to the audience and sat down as the lights dimmed. Belle sat back in her seat, excited to finally see the movie.

As the movie finished rolling its credits, the lights came on. Belle stood up, stretching her arms. The movie had been good, well executed and true to the story that she had fallen in love with. However, Belle would always prefer the book to the movie.

A man came over and escorted her out to her very own limo. Part of the contest involved going to the after party and Belle was looking forward to it, even though she wasn't normally the type to party. As she entered the club, it was packed as the DJ played many popular songs for the dancing crowd. Belle made her way to the bar and locked eyes with the bartender. She was a beautiful brunette who carried herself with confidence. Her gaze was intense and Belle was entranced by her hazel eyes. The bartender came over to her and smiled, "What can I get you?"

"I'll just have an iced tea," Belle replied, not one for drinking alcohol.

The bartender filled up a clean glass with the drink and handed it to her. Belle thanked her and drank the refreshing beverage. "What did you do on the film?" The bartender asked.

Belle shook her head, "I…I won a contest."

"Lucky you," the bartender replied, "The only thing I've ever won was a scratch card, and that was about fifty bucks."

"Maybe your luck will turn around," Belle said encouragingly.

The bartender simply shook her head, a dark look crossed her beautiful face, "I doubt it."

The conversation was interrupted by the film's stars, who had come over. Mary Margaret hugged the bartender as though they knew each other very well while David took a seat at the stool next to her. "Ruby!" Mary Margaret shrieked at the bartender.

"The usual?" Ruby asked. Belle watched the exchange with interest. Ruby. It was a name as pretty as the bartender herself. She watched as Ruby prepared their drinks, listening as Mary Margaret and David talked about the premiere. Belle complimented the two on the movie. They thanked her and to her surprise, talked to her as though they were friends.

They were pulled away from the bar by Regina, and Belle's eyes reconnected with Ruby's. "How do you know Mary Margaret Blanchard?" Belle asked curiously.

"We were childhood friends," Ruby replied, "She got me this job. I normally work at my Granny's diner during the day. Anyway, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Belle," Belle told her.

"Belle," Ruby said. Belle liked the way that her name sounded on her tongue. "It means beauty right?" Belle nodded and Ruby said, "It's fitting."

Belle blushed at the compliment. Ruby was called away by another customer and a man slid into the empty seat next to her. Belle recognized him as the man who played the villain. "Can I buy you a drink?" The man asked.

Gesturing to her iced tea, Belle said, "I'm good thanks."

The man was undeterred. "So you are by far the most beautiful woman here." Belle appreciated the compliment, but it didn't have the same effect on her as when Ruby complimented her. The moment was ruined when the man said, "And I am the most handsome man here." Belle didn't quite agree, but she kept her opinion to herself. The actor took her silence as a confirmation and finished by saying, "So it's only fitting that you go home with me tonight."

Belle couldn't help but laugh. This man couldn't possibly be serious. "No thank you," she looked around the club, "Though I'm sure that there are plenty of girls here who would be happy to go home with you."

"I don't want those other girls," replied the actor, "We shared that moment at the premiere. I know you want to."

Belle shook her head, "I don't, sorry."

The actor's eyes narrowed, "Nobody rejects Gaston."

"She just did," came Ruby's voice behind the bar. Belle was relieved that the woman had returned and was thankful for her timing.

Gaston glared at her, "Do you know who I am? I can get you fired."

"I'd like to see you try," Ruby said. She gestured away from the bar, "Now run along and go find someone who is willing." She glared at him, daring him to say something. Gaston looked between the two women and begrudgingly left the bar.

"Thank you," Belle said, smiling at her knight in red leather.

Ruby smiled, "No problem. I heard he does this a lot."

"Do you have personal experience?"

Shaking her head, Ruby said, "No. I've just worked enough of these premieres to hear stories."

Changing the subject, Belle asked, "Do you like being a bartender?"

Ruby shrugged, "It's not my first choice, but there aren't many places looking to hire criminals."

Belle was surprisingly undeterred by this revelation, "What was the charge?"

"When I was 16, me and my boyfriend were driving home from a concert. We were both incredibly wasted. I hit a tree and he was killed instantly. I was charged with DWI and manslaughter."

Belle felt bad for the girl, "You're more than your record. You made a mistake, but in the short time I've known you, I can tell that you are a good person."

Maybe you're right," Ruby said, "But everyone else is right too. I'm responsible for his death and I have to live with it."

Belle looked deep into Ruby's eyes, and saw the regret in them. "You can move forward though. You can let go of your past and start fresh. Follow your dreams, do what you want."

Ruby considered this. As she was about to respond, Belle's driver came over, telling her that it was time to go. Belle reluctantly stood up, saying goodbye to Ruby, hoping that they would see each other again. As Belle reached the door, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find that Ruby had followed her.

"Thank you for spending the evening with me," said Ruby. She handed her a napkin with a phone number written on it. "Here's my number. Maybe we can go out sometime."

Belle smiled and took the napkin from her. "I'd love to." To her and Ruby's surprise, she leaned in to kiss the taller girl. Belle pulled away reluctantly and they said their goodbyes.

As she left the club and climbed into the limo, Belle looked back at the club. The feeling of Ruby's lips on hers was still fresh in her mind. She fondly held the napkin in her hands as she thought about the evening. It was the most magical night and she wouldn't forget it anytime soon.


End file.
